In the Middle
by Yorke0593
Summary: RHr POV story of their first kiss during DH. Fluff with an angst twist. Not my best piece of work, no brilliance ensued. DH Spoilers not many. RR please!


Story by: Kassie King

Title: In the Middle

Category: Romance

Rated: T

Summary: R/Hr POV story of their first kiss during DH. Fluff with an angst twist. Not my best piece of work, no brilliance ensued. DH Spoilers (not many). RR please!

**Ron POV**

"No," I said seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies do we? We can't order them to die for us-"

Then time stopped. It was sudden, but clear. I saw Hermione's expression swell up and then she burst. It was the same way she looked when a professor asked another student in the class a question that she knew that answer to. It was uncontrollable, and wild. I didn't realize what I had done to trigger her. All I had said was that we should save the elves, and it was true- we couldn't just leave them down there. Not after what we saw happen to Dobby.

However all I could feel was a rush of cold air and then everything in the world. She was there and I was too. Her mouth was on mine seriously and she had thrown the basilisk fang on the ground. I dropped what I was holding as well, just so I could feel her. Her arms were securely around my neck and I thanked merlin's pants for it because when I responded to her she flew up off the ground.

My hands were in her glorious, untamed, bushy hair and her petite figure was glued to mine. I couldn't pull her any closer to me, but I wished it were possible to merge as one. Her nails clawed enthusiastically into the back of my neck and I parted her lips rather fiercely, my tongue entering her mouth. I heard fuzz around us, we weren't alone.

However, she pushed on in a way I didn't think Hermione would, and I had doubted her. I moved one of my hands to the small of her back to support her figure. However, I could hear Harry screaming, I didn't want to hear him. What if we never got to do this again?

We had had so much time. Why had we wasted it? How come we hadn't just stopped bickering and got to the point. The point that I loved her and I was assuming that she liked me at least a little. I felt like I had constantly been waiting, but for what I didn't know. Our time never seemed right, I thought she wanted everything other than me, if only I'd known…

There was Krum and Cormac. I could never compete with those two. And what if she really had loved Harry, how could I ever match up. They were above average; Harry saves the world, Krum rules the Quidditch world, and Cormac- well he rules the inside of his head. They had more than I ever did- they were better for her than I was, yet here she was kissing me.

All I could do was hold onto the moment as long as it would last, in case it never came again. So I ignored the calls of our names from beside us until I distinctly heard Harry; "OI! There's a war going on here!" Exactly, couldn't he see that's why we had to do this now. Chances were we both weren't going to make it out of this room unscathed, it just didn't make since… we only had so much allotted time.

But Harry couldn't see that and I knew that this had to end, if not for me than for Harry who needed us just then. So I gently pulled away from my girl, keeping my arms around her waist. Her face was blotched with red flecks and her hair was wilder than ever, but she smiled deeper than I'd ever seen before- her dimples showing and I wanted her for my own again.

**Hermione POV **

"No," Ron said seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies do we? We can't order them to die for us-"

He cared, he really did. I didn't mind if he cared about the house elves because of Dobby or because of what I wanted, but he really did care. He took my words to heart, he listened. That's all I had ever needed him to do- listen. The beautiful boy standing in front of me was growing up and putting someone else's well being ahead of his own. He was sympathizing with creatures he thought lower than himself. He was changing for me.

If you don't know Ron then you don't understand that changing is the sweetest most unadulterated thing he could do. He's so stubborn and self-righteous that he never listens to anyone else. If by the off chance he does hear what someone else says then he doesn't take it to heart, he never makes a move. All I needed was that slight reassurance that Ron really was there, that he really did care and listen and would change for me.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so exhausted or mirthless, I felt… light. All I knew was the action I had to carry out, because he took the biggest step he could alone. So I decided to not think for once and let my body say what it needed. The pent up emotions in me could not wait for the end of the battle because by the end we might have both been hollow shells.

My lips crashed onto his with as much decision I could force. There was a spark and I almost jumped back, but I couldn't because it was the most amazing feeling to ever have graced me. Until you feel it, you can't understand. I was complete- not searching. He was there, lanky and tall with wired muscles holding me there to him- as if I needed him to tell me to stay.

He responded quickly as if he knew that I would question him. His arms circled my waist and spun me into the air, never breaking contact with me. When my feet touched the ground one of his hands went to my hair and for once I wasn't embarrassed by my bushy locks. There was no way to get closer to him, but if only…

His tongue parted my lips quickly and entered my mouth and while with Viktor I had felt choked, with Ron it felt right. Though intense it wasn't quick and he caressed me with all he had. I could begin to hear Harry besides us, begging for us to stop, but I didn't want to.

I never wanted this feeling to end. I was in bliss in the middle of a raging war. I was kissing the only boy I've ever felt right with. It was perfect too, and better than I could have dreamed, and I have dreamed a lot. It was always us, we were different. Just as clear as night and day I could see the picture everyone had told me about. It was only a matter of time before it came true. We were forever and we were meant to be. Which is something not a lot of couples can truly say.

I could feel Ronald pulling away and Harry looked angry to the right of me. The need for air had escaped me for a bit, but my longing for breath became apparent as I gasped for air as Ron spoke calmly to Harry. He never dropped his hand though and I noticed how well it fit there, resting on the small of my back. Just a small comfort in the middle of all the tragedy surrounding us. So as we blindly left to follow Harry I wouldn't let him move his hand until I took it within mine- finding it fitting with his like a puzzle piece.

And just as we walked out of the hallway he bent down and kissed my hair and whispered "It's us now, and forever. Whatever's behind this wall can't change that".

**A/N**

**Guys, I know that wasn't my best. I really wanted to do something Ron and Hermione, but I can never get Ron right so I attempted to counter his OOC with Hermione who may have made up for it a little. If it's awful just take a second and flame it, I just want some reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
